Better Than Sex With Blaine
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Klaine and Logan. Logan is getting over Klaine and realizing that he's a better person.


**A/N: I do not own the characters, they belong to CP Coulter and to Glee. Song is from Legally Blonde: The Musical.**

* * *

><p>It was all part of Logan's master plan. He'd get one of the solos and put himself back on top of the Warblers – and then he could have anyone he wanted. The list was going up today of the top four Warblers who would get callbacks. Everyone was auditioning for solos these days and Logan needed to be on that list to prove to everyone that he hadn't lost his touch.<p>

Logan made his way down to the music hall to check to see if the list had been posted, and the crowd of boys swarming around the wall beside the piano, let Logan know that the list was already up. Confident in himself, Logan stayed back, waiting for everyone else to move before he found his name on the list. Let everyone else have their moment of glory first. Logan knew he _killed_ Set Fire To The Rain by ADELE in his audition, Blaine's sappy love song had NOTHING on Logan.

Logan was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Kurt walking quickly in his direction with the biggest smile on his face. Logan started to walk forward to talk to Kurt, when Kurt brushed past him quickly and squealed (_squealed?_) "Blaine! WE MADE IT! WE'RE TOP TWO!" Logan turned around just in time to see Kurt launch himself on top of Blaine and kiss him.

Logan turned around quickly masking his anger at Blaine and disappointment that he didn't get one of the top two spots. Logan stood there brooding for a few moments, before turning to congratulate Kurt, only they were STILL kissing and giggling and being sickeningly cute together. _He_ was supposed to be the one sickeningly cute with someone while they flaunted being the best. Not **Blaine**.

Watching them together, made Logan's heart hurt, physically hurt. His whole plan was to woo Kurt away from Blaine and even if he DID get one of the solo spots, Blaine would still be there. Blaine would _always_ be there.

_All of this time I've planed,_

_I'd be patient, and,_

_You would love me again._

_You'd come to respect my mind,_

_and at last you'd find,_

_You could love me again._

_And I have turned my whole world_

_upside down,_

_trying not to let you go..._

_Watching you walk away_

_is like a fatal blow._

Logan felt a tap on his shoulder, then a shove, and then he felt someone reach out, grab his sleeve, and rip him around to face them. Annoyed, Logan looked up to see who was manhandling him and ended up looking at Julian.

"What do you want" Logan bit out.  
>"Stop brooding and check the list."<p>

"Why bother."

"Just check the fucking list." And with a smirk, Julian shoved Logan towards the list. Logan sighed and shoved his way through the last few boys still hovering around the list and looked at it.

Kurt Hummel

Blaine Anderson

**Logan Wright**

* * *

><p><em>WHOA!<em>

_Is that my name up on that list?_

_Does someone know that I exist?_

_Is this a mistake?_

_Am I even Awake?_

_Pinch me now to make sure..._

Julian reached out and pinched Logan's outstretched arm.

_OW!_

_Yes that's my name in black and white_

_maybe I'm doing something right_

_WOW! I feel so much better_

_Than before!_

_Blaine!_

Blaine turned away from Kurt, looking curiously at Logan, his eyes sizing Logan up, wondering what he was about to do or say.

_Sorry I've been a pest_

_But I guess my best_

_Was not working with you_

_But looks like I've found a cure_

_And I so look forward to working with you_

Blaine groaned. _Of course_ Logan had gotten one of the spots. _Of course_ he was gonna keep trying to sabotage him and Kurt.

_Hey remember when we spent spring break_

_In the hot tub every night_

_We said nothing else_

_Could ever feel so right_

_Well this might!_

_Seeing my name up on that list_

_That beats the first time that we kissed_

_You thought I was dumb_

_But I think that somebody's judgment was poor_

_Seeing my name in black and white_

_It's like making love with you all night_

By now Logan had made his way to be right next to Blaine, and had his arm slung around Blaine as he sang to him.

_NO WAIT!_

_It feels so much better_

_hello much better_

_its oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_much better_

Logan punctuated each "oh" with a thrust of his hips to Blaine's side, while Blaine turned a nice shade of red.

_'cause I am so much better than before_

_Maybe he's what you prefer_

_But hey last year I was him_

_Maybe you will change your mind_

_But you might look up to find_

_I've gone on to better things_

_Better jobs or bigger rings_

_I don't have the time to cry_

_I'm too busy loving my name up on that list_

_kind of a cool ironic twist. _

Blaine pushed Logan off of him "Don't touch me Logan-"

_I'll be there on Monday nine o'clock_

_and we will see who walks the walk_

_NO NO I CAN'T WAIT!_

_I will be there at eight_

_When they unlock the door_

_OH OH_

_I'll even dress in black at white_

_See I have not begun to fight_

_And you'll go OH much better and_

_OH much better_

_and soon all y'all know much better_

_I am so much better_

_I am so much better_

_I am so much better_

_than before!_

And with that, Logan gave Blaine a swift peck on the cheek, sent Kurt a saucy wink and strode out of the music hall, but not before turning around and giving Blaine and Kurt one of his best "Logan" looks. "I wouldn't celebrate too much about being top two. You ain't seen nothing yet." And then he was gone.

The music hall was quiet for a few moments before the rest of the boys there broke out in chatter. Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment, before asking "So. What was _that_ all about?"

"…I don't even know. What I _do_ know, is that we should probably go practice."

"Like the first time that we kissed?"

"…That works too."


End file.
